


Holly in Blue

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Mild Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Just a bit of fun on the couch when he finally gets a moment alone





	Holly in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I blame GQ for this. And that goddamn bright blue outfit.

Tom sighed and flopped down onto the couch. It had been such a busy day and the photographer and interviewer had just left. His friends had other commitments so he finally got a moment alone to breathe.  
He sighed and let his head drop back on the back of the couch. That's when he heard the sliding glass door open. His warm chocolate eye popped open to see who was opening it. He closed it again then a cheeky smile spread across his perfect, dull pink lips.  
"Is it just you or are the boys somewhere in the house?"  
"Just me."  
"Good." The door slid closed. He opened his eyes and sat up. She raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the door. "You look divine in that shade of blue."  
He looked down at the brilliant blue pants and matching shirt. "Thanks." The tops of his cheeks pinked. "I saw you watching the shoot from your patio."  
"I liked what I saw."  
"Did you now?"  
"I did." She pushed off the door and sauntered across the room. Her steps crossed each other. She pulled the loose shirt over her head cross-body and dropped it onto the plush carpet. His eyebrows rose. She tucked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and pushed them off her hips, pausing only to let them fall then stepping dramatically out of them. His tongue rolled over his bottom lip then he bit it as he shifted on the couch. His cock jumped. She crawled over the coffee table then up onto his lap to straddle him. "I've been waiting to get you alone."  
"Oh really?" His voice was higher than he would have liked. He cleared his throat. "Oh really?" There. That's better. That sounded normal.  
She combed her hair to the side with her fingers and nodded, biting her lip. "These pants are so slippery." She ran her palms up his thighs to his crotch, palming his hard cock through the blue fabric then up over the shirt. "The shirt too."  
"They are?"  
"Uh-huh. See?" She slid forward against his straining bulge then back to his knees, resting her hands on his shoulders. She did again. And again. His mouth dropped open. "You know what else is slippery?" She slid forward and wrapped her arms around him, playing her fingers through the ends of his hair.  
He swallowed, those perfect lips curling into a smirk. "You?"  
"Yes, baby." He moved forward and captured her lips, resting his hands on her hips. Their lips parted and their tongues glided against each other as they depended the kiss. His hands skimmed up her sides to her rib cage, cradling her breasts then around her back.  
Tom broke the kiss. "You really like this outfit?" He chuckled breathlessly.  
"Fuck the outfit." Her mouth was on his again, tongue tasting him. His eager hands went back to her breasts, squeezing the flesh and pinching the nipples.  
"I'd rather fuck you."  
She shivered. "Say it again." She dragged her fingers down the front of his shirt and pulled it from the trousers. He leaned up enough so she could pull it off.  
"I want to fuck you."  
She leaned down and took his bottom lip between her teeth, her hands dropping to his waistband. "Again."  
Tom ran his hands down her back to her ass, kneading the round globes. "Fuck." She smiled against his lips.  
"Such a dirty mouth on such a nice boy." She popped the button of his trousers and undid the zip, reaching inside and wrap her hand around his cock. He sucked in a breath. "Tell me what you want, Tom."  
He licked his lips and looked from her eyes to her breasts then up to her lips. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feel of her soft hand stroking up and down his cock. He moaned when she smeared her thumb through a bit of precum at the tip.  
"I want-" He panted, pushing his hips up into her hand. "I want to fuck you."  
"Condom?"  
"You know." She twisted on his lap and reached under the couch. Her fingers twirled the square foil packet after she pulled it from their hiding spot. He lifted his ass off the couch to tug his trousers down to his thighs. She tore open the packet then placed it on his tip. He groaned as she rolled it down. Then she straddled him and he was inside her. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the couch. "Fuck."  
Tom rested his hands on her waist. She wound in a circle then back. His mouth dropped open as she began to ride him. Her pace was slow at first, letting them both feel every inch of each other. He caressed his palms up her belly to hold onto her breasts. He adjusted on the couch and it changed the angle, making her head drop back and a pornographic moan leave her lips.  
"Fuck, you are perfect."  
"Rub my clit, Holly."  
"Yes, baby." He licked his fingers and dropped them where their bodies met. His eager fingers strummed her clit, watching her face scrunch up in pleasure. He was awed by this gorgeous creature riding him, dancing with pleasure on his fingers and his dick. Then arched her back and cried out, cumming in a warm, tingling rush. His orgasm took him by surprise, he'd been so entranced with hers. His spine bowed and he cried out as loud as she had, grabbing onto her thigh.  
She dropped forward, resting her forehead on his. "I better go."  
"Do you have to?"  
"No..."  
"Then stay."  
She smiled. "Ok."


End file.
